Tamashī no Nageki 魂の嘆き 2013
by Neurotic-Canuck
Summary: Ryou had thought that returning the yamis to their time would let him live a normal life, but when a tomb incident occurs and his father is involved Ryou sets off to find him. Unknown to him dark forces are trying to uncover his secrets and an even darker force trying to take him back. Re-write of Tamashi no Nageki 2010


**Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き**

**Prologue 'Darkness'**

**Crossover: Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix/ Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Rated: T for Gore, Violence, and all that came with it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh period, end of story. I just like terrorizing poor lil Ryou**

* * *

A blood-curdling cry was let out in the dark foreboding tomb that was hidden beneath the endless sands of Egypt. A loud uneven crackle of a witch sliced through the silence after the cry, and an ear deafening pop followed after. The tombs once more became as lifeless as it had been for centuries, though harbouring more corpses that piled on the sand-floor of the tomb for the decades of decay to consume them. A man of mid-twenties laid unmoving among the sea of bodies, his dark rust coloured hair scattered upon his face and bright blue eyes wide, peering into the unending darkness. His breath came out uneven, his lips quivering and his body shivering.

Slowly his fingers moved, catching grains of sand under his nails as his dug blindly at the ground. The other soon followed suit, both hands patting the top of the tomb's ground searching, reaching for the familiar touch of Alder wood that had slipped from his grip. He kept his uneven breathes quiet and he moved with the intention of not making a sound. Finally his fingers wrapped around an odd shaped stick, the very action of doing allowed the man to breathe more steadily.

He lifted his arm up into the air, lips parting in an effort to mutter the spell he had say in order for him to see through the dark. But he knew deep within him that he could not be prepared for what he would see. The darkness could not hide the stench, could not hide the feeling of legs and arms when his searching fingers reached them. The darkness of the tombs could not hide the knowledge he knew, and the things he had seen that slowly engraved itself into his mind. He knew what he would see if light were to find its way back into the tombs, and yet his mind played the game of disbelief. Unable to believe what is fact until it has seen a glimpse of it once more.

"L-lumos" his voice echoing around the soundless pit,

The wand in his grip began to emit small flickers of light which grew and in turn the darkness retreated. His eyes were met with the hollow eyes of a man laying besides him and the young man bolted up from his spot shivering and failing to keep the short cries within him from leaving his lips. He was surrounded by these soulless stares from the eyes of people he knew and worked with, life no longer within their eyes. With a sudden flick of his wrist the light died, he did not want to see anymore. His long legs drew towards his chest and his arms cuddled to hold them in place. He lifted his head, neck arched as he let out pitiful sobs.

He had let them die, he with knowledge and the power to protect had let the muggles die while he fell to the ground saving only himself. The memories flooded him and repeated in an endless loop of guilt as he watched his colleges one by one die in front of him.

_"Well done ladies and gents, it seems we have finally found what we've been looking for" an elderly man with a silver walrus mustache, dressed in dirt head to toe announced with pride. Behind him stood the magnificent stone doors of an ancient tomb. _

_The fire of torches began to dance at the sudden eruption of cheers and applause from the small crowd that had gather in front of those doors. Bill released his grip on his wand that he had hidden in his pocket as he turned to shake hands with his fellow archaeologist. They had worked days and nights, put in endless amount of hours and hard work into uncovering the underground chamber that had been buried near the tombs of Pharaohs and their predecessor. But all their hard work has paid its price, the room that the doors had once guarded was filled with nothing but treasure of the Pharaohs. Gold, crowns, cups, and thrones. Ancient jewelry that were well preserved and unbroken tomb pots surrounded the grand sarcophagus at the back of the tomb. It was no Pharaoh's sarcophagus, for it was not decorated as so and no effort has made to paint it. Hieroglyphic did not scatter the walls, in fact the walls were bare similar to the sarcophagus. This could not have been a secret tomb of a Pharaoh but here it laid in the known land of the Kings. _

_Bill turned to try and get away from the crowd, knowing that his job of dismantling wards and traps were more important than celebrating. He had never seen a tomb so well guarded with traps and spells to ward off people from entering such a tomb, not even in the great tombs of Pharaohs had this much protection. He wanted to make sure that all wards had been taken off to ensure the safety of the muggles. But when he turned he carelessly bumped into someone, his eyes collided with doe brown eyes hidden behind a pair of rounded glasses. Almost instantly Bill recognized this man, the smile on his face grew as he came face to face with the man he greatly admired, whose books were so well written they were almost magical. _

_"Professor Bakura!" he greeted the man in a pitched voice,_

_The man looked up at him, at his movement his natural faded blue hair shifted from his crown. His does eye blinked innocently before his lips turned into a soft smile._

_"Ah, Bill my lad don't be so formal, it's Ryouta and I won't repeat again" the blue haired man warned as he laughed. _

_A faint blush crept on to the younger man's face causing Ryouta to chuckle at it; he patted Bill on the shoulder and led him towards the door away from the celebrating crowd._

_"You must be proud, finding one of the greatest discoveries since Sogoroku Mutou's years" Ryouta smiled_

_"You bloody bet I am!" He answered with genuine glee._

_Ryouta chuckled, his eyes wandering at the piles of gold and miniature Anubis statues near the main attraction. _

_"Yes, you and I bot-" He had started but stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widen at the direction of the Sarcophagus._

_"Ryouta?" Bill looked at him confused, "what's wrong?"_

_"T-that's impossible... I gave that to my-" he heard the older man mutter under his breath. _

_He paced towards the sarcophagus, almost knocking down the waist tall statues that guarded it and as he reached the sarcophagus his hands flew to its top, Bill ran after him with shock,_

_"Ryouta! What are you doing! We're not suppose to touch anything!" _

_Within the blue-haired man's grasp was a necklace made of pure gold, the eye of Horus carved neatly in the middle of a pyramid and five prongs dangled underneath it. Ryouta turned to look at Bill,_

_"This,"-holding the artifact up to Bill- "shouldn't be here! This is impossible!"_

_Bill had opened his mouth to ask the older man what was going on when a cold and dark presence clogged his throat and numb the words in his mouth. His eyes widened and hand instantly at his wand as Ryouta stared confusedly at the golden necklace._

_'Foolish mortal'_

_Bill gasp in horror as Ryouta let out a shuddering scream. The prongs of the necklace glowed bright lights and suddenly dug its points into Ryouta's chest. He fell to his knees and let the necklace go only letting its prongs dig deeper into him. A cold gust of wind blew harshly in the tombs, blowing out the fire of the torches and dimming the tombs with flashlight being the only source of light._

_"Ryouta!" Bill cried, falling besides him and tried to pull the necklace off the archeologist. _

_ The man screamed in anguish, attracting the attention of others. They began to run towards them in confusion and worry when a loud pop echoed in the air; a sound Bill knew all too well. Bill turned his head to look at the entrances of the tomb,_

_"Avada Kedavra!" those word echoed endlessly in Bill mind._

_Ill green blasts of light enclosed around the body of an archeologist with dark hair and another at their Egyptian guide, both fell to the ground with soulless eyes. The muggles screamed, their attention now drawn to the dark figures pointing wands at them by the entrance. The spell was called out again and chaos erupted in the room. _

_There was no way of escape, no hope of freedom, and all was made to watch their colleges die in front of them not knowing how and why as they scrambled for safety. Bill turned to Ryouta with the prongs still within his chest, the man looked up at him weakly with tears in his eyes and anguishing cries at his tongue. _

_"B-bill help me... Oh God! Please Bill h-help me!" Ryouta began to beg,_

_Bill tightened his grip on the necklace, pulling as hard as he could at it while it continued burrow in the man. His grip slipped and Ryouta screamed in pain, the Death Eaters closing in as more muggles fell to the ground._

_"Ryouta I can't, I'm sorry I can't!" Bill cried, he didn't know what to do._

_Ryouta's eyes filled with fear and instantly his arms gripped on to Bill's arms. _

_"No no no-Bill! Please, please Bill! D-don't let me die please! I don't want to die Bill! I don't want to die!" his nails dug into Bill's arms in desperation. _

_The tomb grew darker as flashlight fell and broke, muggles hit with the spell and died. Bill moved to hide only to have Ryouta cling to his arms harder,_

_"I-I have a son! I love him Bill!" there was only desperation left in his voice, "I can't leave him Bill! He needs me! I can't die! Please I can't d-"_

_A sudden green flash came in contact with Ryouta's side, his hands released their grip on Bill as his body was flung to the tomb's wall. Bill stared at the place Ryouta last was, his eyes dilating and his breath uneven as blood dripped from the scratched on his arm. He slowly turned to look towards the wall and hollow doe eyes stared at him. Suddenly the tombs became pit black, the screams continued and green lights orbed through the room._

Bill opened his eyes once more and let out a shuddering breath. He had tried to abandon Ryouta in order to protect himself, knowing that doing the older man was going to die. But when he did die in front of him he could not move to save others but cowardly scurried to hide and willed himself to stay safe and hidden as he listened to others dying in the dark.

Everything had gone quiet now, all with the exception of the hoarse breathing from the guilt-filled wizard. When suddenly the sound of rustling entered the ears of the sobbing wizard, he held his breath and stared into the dark.

_Thud,_

_thud,_

_thud..._The sound of footsteps bounded off the walls and into Bill's ears as he covered his mouth with his hand. He was not alone. He gripped his wand tightly and slowly pushed himself up on the wall he hid nearby. The soft footsteps continued to echo closer and closer towards the wizard as he held his wand out in front of him. Until it stopped, Bill held his breathe in fearful that he would be heard in the dead silence. Suddenly an inhuman screech erupted from his side, Bill moved to swing his wand to his right while running sideways to his left.

"Stupefy!" a jet of red light flashed from his wand

The screeching stopped but seconds later the footsteps proceeded in a taunting like manner. Bill placed his palms against the smooth stone walls and felt his way towards the left and tried to keep his footsteps quiet. The screech echoed in the air again but was accompanied by a loud slash upon a wall, stones came tumbling down on the ground and Bill froze in place.

_'Not there anymore...smart mortal'_ a deep voice chuckled around him,

the pacing footsteps continued once more as the wizard felt his was back towards the sarcophagus of the unnamed tomb. He foot kicked on the side of the sarcophagus and there echoed the sound of a falling coins. The screech returned and approached his direction and Bill jumped over the sarcophagus and ducked down as he heard the sound of metal slicing above him from where he once stood.

"Stupefy!" he pointed his wand up to the sound of the slashing,

When the red jet left his wand he caught a glimpse of a large curved sword imbedded into the wall, gripping the hilt was a skeletal hand. The wielder screeched in pain and the sword pulled out of the wall, and Bill took this chance to run away from his spot and feel his way to the entrance of the tomb but then silence filled the tombs once more and Bill stopped, fearing that his steps would lead them to him.

_'But then again you are no normal mortal, are you?'_ the voice said as if continuing his last thought.

This time he did not hear the sound of footsteps nor did he hear the ear-piercing screech from his attacker. Yet he cautious stayed at his position with his eyes wandering in the darkness.

_'You've destroyed my monster. This means you'd be eligible to play with me...'_

He heard the rustling of clothing from a distance and suddenly, _SNAP! _The flames that were extinguished grew back to life and the tomb no longer shrouded in darkness, Bill no longer hidden in its cover. His eyes widen and adjusted to the sudden light and saw a figure standing in with his back to him motionless, light blue hair scatter across his back. Bill recognized the man with growing fear as he saw blood dripping onto the sand.

"R-ryouta?" the name came out of his lips in a wheeze,

Slowly Ryouta turned his body to face the wizard, the prongs that once buried themselves into his chest now laid harmlessly on it as it hung from an old brown string. His chest still bled but showed no concern for it as dark, malicious eyes raised up to stare at him and a wicked smile erupted from his lips.

_'There. you. are.'_

* * *

**Just as promised though a little bit late, the redo of Tamashi no Nageki. Many of you might groan in frustration and think that I will just be re-writing each chapter word by word but with better grammar, well that is not the case! The grammar will remain horrible (but effort is being made to make the grammar as flawless as possible) and the chapters will be different(ish). My term of redoing stories mean 'out with the old plot and in with the new' though the story might continue at the same way it did previously there will be more mystery in each chapter and less confusing as it was before (because this time I have written my plots before hand rather than BSing the entire thing as I did before). The theme of the story will be darker and will be more violent than I had originally thought it to be, which is good, so be prepared for Ryou's angsty story _[insert extremely sadist smile here]_**

**A plus side to having my plots (a much better planned plot than the previous) pre-written is that I will be updating Chapter One within a few weeks from now! _[insert smiley face here]_**


End file.
